The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to organization and identification of web page elements.
HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”) is used along with Cascading Style Sheets (“CSS”) and JavaScript to create web pages. HTML includes elements, such as paragraphs and images (indicated with the tags <p> and <img>, respectively), that form the building blocks of web pages. These elements may include attributes that consist of key value pairs. For example, a paragraph element may include an “id” attribute indicated as <p id=“example”> where “id” is the key and “example” is the value. The id attribute is a document-wide unique identifier for an element and is used to identify the element so that style sheets such as CSS and scripts may reference the element to modify the appearance of or otherwise alter the element.
When a web page is loaded, a web browser creates a Document Object Model (“DOM”) that represents the web page. The DOM is a tree of objects that includes the HTML elements. The DOM allows programming languages such as JavaScript to reference, access, change, add, or delete HTML elements in the web page.